As media guidance applications proliferate and become more ubiquitous, images are used to illustrate media assets that may be of interest to a user. For example, box art or poster art corresponding to a particular movie may be displayed adjacent to text describing that particular movie. This box art or poster art is selected for display based solely on a corresponding media asset, and is not personalized.